1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a fixing device for intravital lumen.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the miniaturization of devices, it is practical and useful to fix a small apparatus to living tissue for the detection of a variety of vital signs and treatment for physiological diseases.
A conventional method for attaching an apparatus to a tissue includes puncturing the tissue by means of a needle with axis movement. Although it is able to fix the apparatus to the tissue, the axial rotation of the apparatus in the tissue cannot be avoided, which results in a sensitive portion of the apparatus or even the apparatus for treating components away from the tissue, and may cause the problems such as the instability of monitoring data, the increased risks of misrepresentation or incorrect targeting of the part requiring treatment.
The prior art also provides a method for fixing the tissue using one single point, although this method can realize the fixing of the tissue, it may still result in fixation failure when the tissue is sliding.